little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Viper version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Kaa, having heard of his niece's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Timothy reached the throne room as Kaa paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Kaa. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Timothy. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Rabbit." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Kaa said to Timothy, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Timothy bowed before Kaa, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Kaa collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Viper, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Crane and Viper got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Crane's chariot. Viper wasn't wearing anything but her everyday lotus flowers. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Olaf and Anna. Two of Crane's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Viper looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Crane watched Viper and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Viper was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Pixie and Dixie jumped out of the water and saw Viper was riding with Crane. "Has he kissed her yet?" Dixie asked. "Not yet." Rabbit whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Pixie grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Crane guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Crash Bandicoot dancing with Tawna Bandicoot and Bambi dancing with Faline. She rushed towards it excitedly. Crane was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Crane was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her tail rested in his wings lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Hiss slithered overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Pixie! Dixie!" he called, "Any kissing?" Pixie shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Hiss was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Viper had gotten two baguettes, a scarf, and a little black hat. Crane bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Crane let Viper get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Viper's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Crane was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Viper was still excited, Crane gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Crane pulled himself together, he saw that Viper was still enjoying herself. Happy for Viper, he relaxed and let Viper continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies